A quoi rêves tu?
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Je ne deviens sentimental seulement lorsque ça te concerne, parce que, Edward, ce n'est pas un secret pour personne, je t'aime et j'espère que tu le sais. Du Kawaie en max!


_**Salut! Voici un petit OS tout Kawaie avec que du sucre et de l'amour dedans! Hu, hu…**_

_**Bref! Pondu à 00h37 l'idée m'est venus alors que je me servais un verre de jus d'orange. (Tiens et si j'écrivais un truc sur Edward et Roy..?)**_

_**Et pouf! Une heure plus tard l'OS prenait vie!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

_**A quoi rêves tu ?**_

_La sonnerie de son réveil matin lui perçant les oreilles, l'illustre colonel Roy Mustang fut bien obliger d'ouvrir les yeux non sans un magnifique grognement bestial témoignant bien de sa légendaire énergie matinale._

_C'est avec paresse qu'il s'étira longuement faisant durer le plaisir que procurai ce petit temps de relaxation après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait était bonne cette nuit, l'une des meilleures qu'il est passé à ce jour, bien que reposante n'était pas vraiment les mots appropriés pour décrire la soirée de folie qu'il venait de vivre. Agitée ou bruyante, ça oui, demandai au voisin il approuveront d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif en fronçant les sourcils, pour eux aussi la nuit n'avait pas était de tous repos. Roy se passa une main sur le visage revivant la soirée d'hier dans sa tête en souriant bêtement, il se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées qui toujours profondément endormis ronflait doucement le visage dans sa direction, les traits détendus et les sourcils légèrement froncés prouvant l'attention que le blond accordé au rêve qu'il était entrain de faire._

_L'alchimiste de flamme jeta un œil au réveil et estimant être dans les temps choisis de se rallonger au coté d'Edward pour profité quelques instants encore de sa proximité devinant que leur prochain moment à deux ne serait possible que très tard dans la soirée._

_Sa main passa doucement sur sa joue repoussant quelques mèches longues qui c'étaient détacher de la queue de cheval qu'il c'était faite avant de dormir. Avec toujours autant de douceur, l'un de ses doigts vint tracer la joue, redessiner les paupières et effleurer les lèvres entrouvertes ayant pour effet de faire frissonner le blondinet qui remua un peu grognant dans son sommeil._

_« Dis moi Edward, à quoi rêves tu? »_

_L'alchimiste de métal ne lui répondit pas mais Roy sembla se contenter de ce silence le prenant comme une réponse._

_« Cette nuit, j'ai rêver de toi, comme toujours. Car tu hantes mes pensées aussi bien dans la vie réelle que dans mes songes. J'ai besoin de toi Fullmetal, à chaque instant, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix quand tu cris, quand tu ris ou quand tu gémis, comme cette nuit, n'est-ce pas? »_

_Le Flamme Alchimiste ricana se rappelant dans quel état il avait mis son jeune amant et comment il lui avait fait hurler son nom de la plus belle des manières qui soit._

_« J'aime la manière qu'ont tes lèvres de s'étirer en ce fin sourire calculateur que tu réserves au victimes de tes mauvais coups dont moi souvent, un peu trop même. Ou celui que tu as lorsque tu me parles de ta mère et de ton frère bien que je l'aime moins, car quand tu évoques ton passé, j'ai l'impression de te perdre un peu et j'ai toujours peur que ce sourire nostalgique t'emporte un peu trop loin et que tu t'en ailles soudainement chercher cette pierre philosophale que tu désire tant. Il y a aussi ce sourire doux qu'y n'est que pour moi, celui que tu m'adresse lorsque nous sommes seuls quand tu t'approches le rouge colorant délicatement tes joues et que tu te met sur la pointe des pieds pour me dérober un baiser auquel je répond toujours et qu'avec mon expérience j'approfondis pour te faire chavirer entre mes bras. »_

_« Crois moi Edward, je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que tu vas bientôt reprendre la route avec Alphonse et je sais qu'il se passera plusieurs mois avant que je ne puisse à nouveau combler ce vide qui est en moi quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour te demander de renoncer à cette quête que tu poursuis depuis si longtemps maintenant, et même si je te disais que tes auto mails ne me dérangent absolument pas, qu'elles font partis de toi et que je t'imagine mal sans, ça ne suffira pas pour t'arrêter, parce qu'il y a Alphonse. Je ne suis pas jaloux de ton frère, même si la place qu'il a dans ton cœur me fait légèrement grincer des dents j'ai toujours compris et admirer la relation fusionnel que vous partagiez. »_

___Il se penche un peu et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux blés._

_« Notre amour n'a jamais était compliquer, ça c'est fait un jour comme ça, ce n'était pas prévue. Nous étions seul dans mon bureau et l'on se fixait à la dérobé pendant que je signai de la paperasse et que tu bouquinais attendant ton frère partis je ne sais plus où. Finalement tu as soupiré, posé ton livre, contournais mon bureau et tu t'es planté devant moi. J'avais posé mon stylos et regardé venir jusqu'à moi, mon bras est venu enserrer ta taille et tu t'es penché vers mon visage scellant nos lèvre une première fois, faisant battre mon cœur comme jamais il n'avait battu auparavant. Ce jour là je n'est pas lâché ta taille ou tes lèvres, je t'ai gardé contre moi et fait en sorte de ne jamais te laisser partir. La seule chose capable de nous séparer aujourd'hui c'est la distance. Tu as remarqué que c'est toujours la faute de la distance. Loin des yeux prés du cœur c'est si vrai et pourtant tellement faux. »_

_Ses lèvres s'attardent sur son front encore un peu et à contre cœur il se lève et part d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain décidé à se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de boulot ennuyante à souhait._

_C'est lorsque la porte se referme sur un nouveau soupir du colonel qu'Edward se décide à ouvrir un œil doré, longeant la pièce du regard s'arrêtant sur la porte de la salle d'eau ou c'est engouffré Roy._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime crétin de colonel. »_

_The end.._

_**J'espère que ça vous a plut! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié. Sur ceux, à très bientôt!**_


End file.
